


Babydoll

by Overwatchdaydreams



Series: Lena "Tracer" Oxton [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, NSFW, Oral, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9827984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overwatchdaydreams/pseuds/Overwatchdaydreams
Summary: Request from Tumblr: Can you write some Tracer x Reader stuff? NSFW preferably. Thanks in advance!





	

Lena was always gone, it seemed, that many of your interactions were nothing more than quick kisses and you waving at a distant figure. You couldn’t hold it against her, especially not after the recall from Winston; Overwatch was important, especially in such trying times. So you didn’t complain, and instead suggested something you weren’t sure was even allowed.

Moving in together wherever she happened to be stationed. You knew it was a long shot, but Overwatch technically wasn’t supposed to be operating anyway, so what did they care if you shared a room with your girlfriend? Lena gave the most resistance, insisting you stay as far away, and as safe, as possible. But without her around you just didn’t feel the same. There was too much longing to hold her, too many lonely nights you knew could be solved by living on base.

Which is how you ended up tag-teaming with Winston against her, and now decorated your new room. You and Lena had already been living together before, so you knew how to organize your things with hers, but you still worried. You placed a photo of you both at the Overwatch museum when it first opened, each of you smiling wide and pointing at a large image of her. You couldn’t help but laugh, thinking of how happy you both were that day, and how that museum wasn’t the same positive place it had once been. Still, you focused less on the photo and more on where to place the frame, inching it back and forth on the dresser but never finding the perfect spot.

As you stepped back to survey it on the left of the dresser rather than the right you heard the door open. “I’ll be right there, Fareeha!” A pause as you turned, and then Lena gasped, “Y/N!”

“Hey!” you said, stepping towards her. You wrapped your arms around her, hugging her tight around the waist. “Why the gasp? Forget I was here or something?”

You pulled back, resting your hands on her waist as she looked you up and down with tinted cheeks. Her hands froze on your shoulders, unable to do anything but stare at you. You grinned, knowing what she was looking at.

The black baby-doll you wore did little to hide your body, it’s sheer fabric draping over your curves nicely. You pretended not to notice when her eyes snapped up to meet yours. “Is that new, love?”

“Oh this?” you asked, finally taking your hands off of her. You played with the hem, fluttering it around you as you took a step back to put it all on display. “I was saving it for a special occasion but what’s more special than a second moving in day? Remember when we first started living together?”

“I could never forget,” Lena answer. She pushed her bangs back, the initial shock of your lack of clothes over. She smiled, her eyes softening as the memories came back to you both.

The power had gone out in the evening, so all you had to see by was candlelight as you continued to unpack box after box. You ordered takeout and ate on the floor because one of the moving trucks had gotten lost finding your place and wasn’t due to arrive until the next morning; it resulted in you throwing food into each others mouths, which then turned into eating off of each other to…the look Lena was giving you right now.

“Didn’t you say you would be right with Fareeha?” you asked, trying to look as innocent as possible.

“She can wait,” Lena replied, her eyes travelling up and down your form, “we were training all morning I can take a break.” She stepped towards you, this time wrapping her arms around your waist and pulling you in for a kiss. Her lips were soft, a minty taste reminiscent on them with salty undertones from sweating. You though Fareeha must have been running her ragged to make her build up an actual sweat.

When you pulled back you asked, “Sure you’re not too tired?”

“Oh, you know that doesn’t happen,” she answered. And then she was kissing you again, pushing you back towards the bed until your knees hit the edge and you both toppled over. Her weight on you wasn’t heavy, already situating herself between your legs. 

You loved when she took control, being the one to strip you down and ravish your body. Normally things were 50/50 but apparently today Lena wanted to waste no time in pleasing you. Her lips travelled along your jaw to your neck, careful not to leave any marks even if you wanted her to; she’d be too embarrassed should someone see them. 

A moan escaped your throat as she kissed between your breasts, cupping them at the same time. Your hands tangled into her hair, your back arching as she slid her hands down your waist to pull up the lacy hem, giving her access to your stomach. Her kisses were quick and light, and when she pulled down your panties she gave your slit a long lick.

“It’s a good thing I’ve worked up an appetite, because you’re a little dry, love.”

You blushed. “You know me; I need plenty of foreplay… Good thing the cavalry’s here, right?”

Lena chuckled against your inner thigh, kissing down to your knee until she was sitting up. “I don’t think we’ll need the cavalry today.”

You whined at her answer.

“Maybe if you prove you really need it, I’ll bring it out,” she said, kissing back down to your core. You nodded your agreement, unsure if you would be able to. 

The cavalry, as you both called it, was a small bullet vibrator kept in a silk bag in your nightstand drawer. It was an inside joke that always made you giggle when Lena would say that line at work; nobody knew why it made you laugh, except for Lena.

You weren’t sure if you would be able to get her to use it, because as she began to trace her fingers lightly along your thighs, gripping you at the hips, you felt yourself get wetter and wetter. She knew all your sweet spots, and knew that teasing you was the best way to get you going. When she finally licked a long stripe down your core you felt your legs tense and twitch, your knees bending as you heels dug into the soft sheets.

Her hands were so light at first but the moment you started to lose control of your body and squeeze your knees together for some kind of relief she pressed hard on your thighs, keeping them apart. She gave a small giggle and at your whine, perfectly content. 

“Oh, love, you are always so sweet,” Lena murmured, pressing her lips just above your clit in a soft kiss. “I can’t believe I tried to fight having you here.”

You didn’t have time to give her a reply, or even pull her up for a passionate kiss, as she delved her fingers into your core. Her fingers were small, and while you always found pleasure with one or two, today she used three. 

“Ah, Lena,” you breathed, trying to cover your mouth. You knew you could get too into the moment and get a little too loud; something you really didn’t want happening here. You thought Lena would feel the same, knowing her teammates could be passing by at any moment, but all she did was wrap her other hand around your wrist and uncover your mouth.

Holding one arm back by your wrist, you reached over your head and gripped the headrest. You squeezed your fingers around the wood, letting the rough texture bring you a bit of relief to the pressure throughout your body. Lena lowered herself back down to your hips, and just as she pulled her fingers out of you and thrust them back in she curled them. Her tongue circled your clit as she continued the motions, all the while sliding her other hand off your wrist and holding your hand. Your fingers entwined, something that often happened in and out of the bedroom.

Your heels dug deeper into the mattress, your hips raising with each new thrust from Lena. As her tongue began to twirl around your throbbing bud you felt your skin grow hotter. Starting in your core it swept out into your limbs, and with one final curl of Lena’s fingers you let out a cry of her name. Shocks ran through your body, your moans encouraging Lena to keep going.

Breathing shallow, the fingers you had wrapped around the headrest began to hurt from holding it so tightly. Your first orgasm began to wind down quickly, but with Lena still going you felt another build. It tightened the band in your lower stomach, your thighs and ass still twitching with the aftershocks of the first. You sucked in a breath, head falling back on the mattress as the second orgasm hit, stronger than the first. Moving her lips along your hips, Lena used her thumb to rub at your clit, hard and fast. Unable to handle, it your knees squeezed shut, clamping down on her shoulders as your mouth opened in a silent scream.

Body shaking, world aflame in the best way possible, Lena kept hold of your hand. Feeling her short nails digging into your skin, the way her lips trailed up your belly to between your breasts, to your collarbone…you had to focus on your breathing just to take in a breath. Laying her weight on you, shirt against skin, you let go of the headrest and wrapped an arm around her waist.

Your legs tangled with hers, and when you kissed her lips you could taste yourself there. It was always odd, but as you deepened the kiss you really didn’t care. 

“I’d love to stay, but they’re waiting for me out there,” she said, a small frown forming as she began to get up. 

You pouted. “So soon?”

She gave a small smile and nod, standing. You pulled the sheer fabric of the lingerie down over your torso before stretching back. “Well, next time it’s your turn.”

Lena dragged her eyes down your body before forcing them to meet your gaze. She grinned. “Betcha can’t beat my record, four minutes and twenty-seven seconds.”

Your mouth gaped. “You’re on!”


End file.
